kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Harem
Due to the Wikia code of conduct stipulation that users must not: "Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct;" Only screenshots from the Age-Restricted version of the game may be included on this page. The Harem system is a way of viewing character-specific Scenes in Kamihime Project. Main-story specific Scenes, in general, are stored in the Library system instead, with the exception of pornographic content. All pornographic content in the game is stored in the Harem system. As a result, as the Age-Restricted client of the game, Kamihime Project (on Nutaku.com) does not contain any pornographic content, the Harem system is the main case in which the two clients are different. The R18 client of the game, Kamihime Project R (on Nutaku.net) has all pornographic content enabled. Since both game clients use the same player information database, any content unlocked in either client will be simultaneously unlocked in the other client across the game, but pornographic content will be viewable only in Kamihime Project R. Since Kamihime Project R is the fully functional client this page will describe Kamihime Project R's system, with notes as to which features are disabled in Kamihime Project. The Harem system contains three main tabs, which will be discussed individually. Characters The Characters tab includes all Scenes categorized by the character the Scene depicts. This tab has three sub-tabs for Kamihime, Eidolons and Souls. This interface holds only previously-unlocked Harem Scenes. Unlocking the Scenes themselves are done through the NEW! tab instead. The requirements for unlocking each Scene type will be detailed in that section. Only unlocked Introduction Scenes are viewable in Kamihime Project from the various Characters' interfaces. As all other Scenes associated with characters are pornographic in nature they will require changing clients to the R18 client to view. All thumbnails in the character interfaces are smaller versions of the character portraits in the Age-Restricted client , while they are screenshots of the pornographic Scene in the R18 client. Due to the sexual nature of some of the episode names, all episode names are standardized to "Story of first meeting" for the Introduction Scenes, and generic names of Episode 1 and Episode 2 for the pornographic Scenes in the Age-Restricted client. The R18 client has more descriptive names that more specifically describe the content of all the Scenes, including even the non-pornographic Introduction Scenes. Note that since characters like Alyssa do not belong to any of the three categories, their Scenes, if any, will fall in the Main Story tab. Main Story The Main Story tab includes all pornographic content unlocked in the course of clearing Main Quests. In Kamihime Project R the pornographic content is both unlocked and played back immediately in the course of the Quest prior to the awarding of EXP, Rank Points and Drops, while in Kamihime Project a dialog box offering the option to continue play in the Age-Restricted client or switch to the R18 client to view the pornographic Scene will be displayed (red button indicates swapping clients, other button skips Scene). In Kamihime Project R the thumbnails will display a screenshot of the pornographic Scene, while in Kamihime Project the thumbnails will display the standard Display Picture of the characters instead. NEW! This is the Unlock interface of the Harem system. Unlike the Character system that lists Scenes by Character, this interface lists all locked Scenes according to the following order: Kamihime first, Eidolons next, and Souls last with 3 Scenes per page. The names of the episodes (and their thumbnails) are handled as described earlier in the Characters section. While only Introduction Scenes are viewable in the Age-Restricted client, all scenes, even pornographic ones, are unlockable in the Age-Restricted client - though the dialog to switch to the R18 client or proceed skipping viewing of the Scene will display. This allows players of the Age-Restricted version of the client to unlock Skills or gain Magic Jewels even without viewing the associated pornographic content. Once a Scene has been unlocked, it disappears from this tab, and the corresponding scene in the Characters tab will be unlocked for viewing. The conditions for unlocking Scenes, and their rewards, are as follows: All Scenes All Scenes provide 10 EXP and 10 Rank Points upon completion. All Introduction Scenes Regardless of type, all Introduction Scenes are unlocked by simply having the Character in your possession. Viewing the Introduction of any character will always be free, and will always award 50 Magic Jewels after the Scene is complete. These are the only Scenes that can be viewed in the Age-Restricted client. Kamihime Pornographic Scenes There are two base variants of pornographic Scenes for Kamihime: The first variant teaches an Active Ability usable in combat. This is applicable to all Kamihime of any rarity. The name of this Scene type is globally Episode 1 in the Age-Restricted client. The second variant provides 50 Magic Jewels upon unlock, and is available at level 55 for SR rarity (confirmation needed for SSR rarity) after unlocking the first pornographic Scene. This is applicable to Kamihime of SR and SSR rarities only. The name of this Scene type is globally Episode 2 in the Age-Restricted client. Eidolon Pornographic Scenes Only SSR rarity Eidolons possess one pornographic Scene each (Diabolos and Bugbear's are exception). It provides 50 Magic Jewels upon unlock, and is available at level 40 after unlocking the Introduction Scene. The name of this Scene type is globally Episode 1 in the Age-Restricted client. SSR rarity Eidolons are also the only ones who possess Introduction Scenes. All lower rarity Eidolons will not appear in the Harem system. Soul Pornographic Scenes All Souls possess one pornographic Scene each. It provides 50 Magic Jewels upon unlock, and is available at level 20 after unlocking the Introduction Scene. The name of this Scene type is globally Episode 1 in the Age-Restricted client. Category:Mechanics